mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skull26374/Archive 4
This is Archive number FOUR! Portraits Sim Guy I found this sim guy you know his name he's in agents. Thanks:Dentface Bubble Trouble Marmalade. MySims Reality! Likes and Dislikes Everyone has different sims they like and sims they hate. Most people like Leaf and hate Petal. I like Morcubus and hate Rhonda. I bet there are others on this wikia who also like/dislike Rhonda! -Waiting for MySims Agents!! 10:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Whoa! What happened to this wikia? Wow, I haven't been here for a long time huh? Well I'm pretty much back now.--Fire1000 19:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Rubber frogs. Template Images HAI!!! Hi hi i'm Alex and i'm new to my wikia profile and i was wondering if you could maybe help me, if not i totally understand. i need help with the speaker repair in DJ Candy's disco. so if you could it would be helpful thanx. Dentface Promotion Humor Teh Nickel Samurai strikes back. Scary Movie Guess what scary movie I saw on television?--Secretive13 21:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Holiday thingy }} YOU'RE BACK?! (again) hai As for Battle of the Sim-est, perhaps you could get a new host. :O Matt's been kinda overused as a game show host. But I like what you wrote. You want me to put up an ad for it on ze main page?}} "Hello"'s that Haven't Happened }} RE:HI RHONDA I just kinda forgot Rhondawoman this time. Heh heh...heh. o.o;;}} You want sumthin' like teh MySims Reality one...?}} I do not really dislike any of teh Sims, so I is not sure who to vote off.}} B.O.T.S. Can't wait 'til the next one...}} say wut *steals Blanky's bazooka launcher and launches 936878297979579587890725673826038567843 bazookas at Skull* NOBODY INSULTS ROXIE, AND SANDRA IS JUST 7/10 ON MY LIKENESS LIST }} }} }} *uses my own rocket launcher to shoot Neural 936878297979579587890725673826038567833 times* I didn't know you had a rocket launcher.---Riot\AU 01:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) sry =P P.S. Rhonda only appeared in two games. Roxie appeared in ALL 5!!!!111oneelevenone1!!1 Let's just say both Roxie and Rhonda are awesome, and forget you called Roxie ugly. Okay? Okay. }} }} Merry Christmas Sorry, it's a little late...}} }} It was either her or Amelia. I probably should've voted for Amelia...}} }} Do you know? Um... --X-Naut Da Gamer 16:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yo! Character Renders That's Awesome New Episode Are you there? New Kingdom Pics Kay Meow =3 Meow =3 (continued from the last heading since X-Naut put his post in it >:P) }} K PARTY TILL YOU DROP THIS YEAR! ZZZZZZZZZZ (it is true, I am weak)--Riot\AU 18:59, January 1, 2010 (UTC) New Years }} @)!) = 2010 Check this out... MERMAIDS WILL NOT ATTACK YOU THIS EVENING }} Holiday thingy and Blanky beet me again from other side of da country! }} No Problem So. hi um, hi i'm new here and i just wanted to say that i really like your battle of the sim-est thingy :D -sneaker night hi, again oh, really? i'll DEFIDENTLY vote for amelia. Thanks for telling me, and yes i'm having fun here XD -sneaker night Ooooo... Ya! Pretty similar to mine, except pink rather than green.}} Dramaman news! UH OH! YOU ARE SUCH AN EVIL PERSON!!!!!! I HOPE YOU DIE!!!! OK I AM SORRY, WHY DID YOU CALL ME A TWERP YOUR SO MEAN!!!!!!!! OK UM ARE YOU GAGE I SAW YOU AT MY SCHOOL YESTERDAY, I LIVE IN LA TOO!!!! Oh Hai! tttttttt Ja. How does you get zem in da right poses?}} Doesn't dat take a while?}} YOU'RE MAGICAL!!!!!!!!111}} hola xD hi, i loved the new episode of Battle of The Sim-est XD Sneaker Night 01:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Pics, Pants, and ...um... I Don't Know. Whatever... ? MySims PC Online Thingy Happy Valentine's Day! }} OMIGOSH! You killed Kenny! D= }} Free Shrimp! ...Not Really }} OH NO A HOBO!!! }} Undo revision 78489 by (talk) }} Why Must Patrick be a Saint on the Day of Happy?! }} Hello!!! Uh, Hi, I'm Sumaes01 and I'm kinda new here. I could really use your help on placing pictures on my page and I want to make an add for the wiki. I asked for your help since your an admin and all. If you have the time to help me out and you want to I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! Userboxes Uh, hi how do you make userboxes? I'm working on another wiki and I wanna add them! Thanks v. muchly Tardisgirl98 14:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} Replaced image " or something like that, the promotional pic had bad quality. Second, that's not the same hat Jenny wears in the game. Just wanted to let you know.}} }} MOO! OMGHIWHEEWELCOMEBACK!!! I joined while you was awai... And I just wanted to say WELCOME BACK!!!! I am *Kinz*, but you can call me Hikari! If you don't, I will eat you. Also, I noticed that you play MySims PC... would you like to play with Blankeh and I sometime? Can you post your persona here and I shall add it. Thank youz!!!!}} And I am glad you called me Hikari... the last user who didn't... *shudders* }} Glad to meet you. Hello, Skull Hello Skull I'm Corey I'd like to welcome you to the wiki WOO! Hiya. Nice To Meet You.